Kiss Me Shining
by Relinquished Light
Summary: “garasu no bedo ni toraware no motion” Shuichi sang. “tesaguri de shukujo wa kamikudaku” I continued. Soon we were both singing, but Shuichi’s voice was weak. I could tell. He was dying.


Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation  
  
I sat on the sofa with Shuichi. His head has resting on my chest and this eyes were closed. His pink hair covered parts of his face. I smiled and ran my fingers through his hair. He moved slightly in his sleep, but didn't wake up.  
  
"Kiss shining hitomi ni kuchizukete" I whispered in his ear.  
  
He opened his eyes and mumbled "Yuki..?'  
  
"You fell asleep" I said I stood up. He quickly sat up straight and recovered himself.  
  
"Yuki, Are you going anywhere?" he asked curiously his innocent eyes were sparkling.  
  
"I was thinking tonight...maybe we could..go out somewhere?" I asked hesitantly.  
  
Shuichi's entire face seemed to light up.  
  
"I'd love to!!!" he yelled jump tackle hugged me  
  
"wha...GET OFF ME!" I yelled. Instead of getting up Shuichi kissed my cheek. I pushed him off.  
  
"Go..get...dressed" I said. Shuichi grinned and ran to put on clean clothes.  
  
I sighed but smiled softly as I heard Shuichi hum Shining Collection to himself.  
  
Soon Shuichi appeared before me in jeans and a loose button down black shirt that had the sleeves rolled up to his elbows.  
  
"Shuichi...That shirt looks familiar.. "I said trying to picture where I had seen it.  
  
"Well you see all my clothes were dirty so I borrowed this out of your closet." Shuichi said and grinned.  
  
"You could have at least asked.."  
  
"Well I knew you wouldn't mind!' Shuichi said and grabbed my hand. My eyes lingered on our hands for a moment. I chuckled to myself and started walking with him.  
  
"Well its dark out but do you want to go to the park? Its really nice even at night!" Shuichi said and chatted hyperactively. Even if I really didn't listen to what he was saying it was nice to have his company and the presence of his voice filled up the surrounding loneliness.  
  
As we walked down the road to the park I heard a few giggles. It turned around and two girls approached Shuichi.  
  
"I was wondering...If I could have your autograph?" One asked nervously. They were both bright red and Shuichi handed them each an autograph. Soon we continued walking and reached the park.  
  
"Oh wow its beautiful" Shuichi yelled as he ran up to the side of a pond.  
  
It really was beautiful. There was flowers floating on the water and one light from a streett lamp illuminated it all. Fireflys were lighting up on and for a few moments we just stared. I turned to Shuichi and kissed his cheek. He responded by turning to me and wrapping his arms around me. We stood there enveloped in the moment.  
  
"Yuki..I love you" Shuichi whispered and I nodded.  
  
"I love you Shuichi..I really do."  
  
We went to sit down on a bench and watched the pond. I put my arm over Shuichi's shoulder. And he leaned his head on my chest. But a disturbing chuckle interrupted our moment.  
  
"Well isn't that sweet." And Taki Aizawa came in to view.  
  
"What the hell do you want?" Shuichi yelled.  
  
"Theres only one thing I want" Taki said and pulled out an gun.  
  
Shuichi's eyes widened  
  
"If your gonna kill me get it over with" Shuichi yelled.  
  
Taki smiled. I shivered. I hated this This suspense. I want it to be over. I'd rather be dead then being like this.  
  
"I'm going to kill your lover and watch you suffer and maybe Ill do you a favor one day and kill you" Taki said.  
  
I froze. He was going to kill me.  
  
I've thought about death so many times.  
  
But I never really wanted it to happen.  
  
Taki pointed the gun at me and I heard it go off.  
  
But I felt no impact.  
  
Until Shuichi collapsed against me.  
  
Suddenly another show went off and I grimaced. This was it.  
  
Taki Aizawa fell to the ground dead.  
  
I looked at Shuichis body.  
  
"Your going to be okay." I said and trembled, My voice was shaking.  
  
He looked up at me and smiled. He looked so weak and he was sweating and covered with blood.  
  
"garasu no bedo ni toraware no motion" Shuichi sang.  
  
"tesaguri de shukujo wa kamikudaku" I continued  
  
Soon we were both singing, but Shuichi's voice was weak. I could tell. He was dying.  
  
We finished the song and I looked at him. "Kiss shining I kiss your eyes" I whispered.  
  
His eyes started to close.  
  
"Wait..Shuichi stop! I wanted to you..I wanted to get!" I yelled but Shuichi's eyes closed. And his body went limp.  
  
BODY OF FAMOUS SINGER SHUICHI SHINDOU WAS FOUND WITH BODY OF TAKI AIZAWA! SUSPECTED SUICIDE AND MURDER BY AIZAWA  
  
Shuichi Shindou was found dead in the arms of his lover and 15 feet away the body of Taki Aizawa. Aizawa had the gun.  
  
[2 paragraphs later]  
  
Eiri Yuki is being mentally treated after witnessing his lovers death. An engagement ring was found in his pocket and is supposed that he was going to propose.  
  
-4 Months Later-  
  
I stood in the graveyard. It was empty and the wind was blowing. I kneeled down in front of Shuichis grave and place a gold ring on it.  
  
"Shuichi I wanted to get married" I said and stood up and walked away.  
  
That's all I needed to say. 


End file.
